<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A winter story by Lidiaboke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017733">A winter story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidiaboke/pseuds/Lidiaboke'>Lidiaboke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidiaboke/pseuds/Lidiaboke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗"</p><p>ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʀᴇᴋɪ ᴋʏᴀɴ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴜɪᴛᴀʀ ʙᴜᴛ ɪꜱ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ʜɪꜱ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ</p><p>FYI I’m @.rekikyansupremacy on TikTok🦹♀️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Reki Kyan</strong>
</p><p>"I'm going to school now. See you later" I said while I walked out of the house.<br/>As I was walking to the train station I was looking up to the sky.<br/>"I keep having the same dream"<br/>"Over and over again"<br/>I focused on the sidewalk in front of me, seeing the train station in front of me.<br/>Surrounded by many people. People that are going to work. People that go to school with friends. People that are happy. People that are sad.<br/>"Over and over"<br/>I tightened the grip around the guitar I was holding in my hands as I was walking into the train.<br/>As I did that, The same pictures of my dreams came up into my mind. I tightened the grip around my guitar again, scared it might break again I soften it.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up from my nap when I noticed a other persons presence. As I opened my eyes I saw a Blue haired boy standing in front of me, he looked quite surprised, probably because of me. I sat up and pointed next to me. "Here" I said as I smiled.<br/>He awkwardly seated himself next to me. "By the way, who are you?" He stiffened when I asked this. "Langa, Hasegawa Langa." He was still uncomfortable, you could clearly hear it out if his voice. I just looked at him, smiling a little. "I'm Reki, Kyan Reki!" Langa nodded but then looked at my guitar. "Your strings are rusty, why don't you get some new?"<br/>I looked up to him and asked "Wait, you can repair it? Do you know how to?" I think everyone could hear the excitement in my voice.<br/>The Bluenette nodded and walked away.<br/>When I wanted to yell something, because he didn't say anything, he came back with new strings and fixed them.<br/>He strummed the guitar, as far as I know and suddenly he played a note on its. Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion. The way his hair fell into his face. His hand that slowly went over the guitar. Just Everything.<br/>"You are so good. Langa, can you teach me how to play the guitar"<br/>Now it was clear, I was all exited. Maybe I could finally learn how to play it. Maybe even my eyes sparkled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boys in the band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Reki Kyan </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>After I asked Langa if he could teach me the guitar he just blankly stared at my. "I would but I'm not good at teaching. It would be better if you go to the music club or something" he said before he went back to classes. "He..Did he just rejected me?"</p><p>I was sitting on the stairs again, lost in thoughts, until I felt a hand patting my head. I looked up to see Langa. I smiled "Hello Langa!" "Ah, I wanted to thank you, like..uhm for your help" I mumbled. "Uh..sure." "Oh...Wait!" I whisper-yelled as I was searching for something in my back. "Here, because of yesterday.." I gulped as I gave him some money. "It's not that much..but uhm..please teach me how to play the guitar!" I added nervously. The boy I talked to just looked uncomfortable again. "Listen.." he started as he stared at me. "I would love to teach you, I mean you seem like a nice guy.." he told me whilst his stare softened. "But I don't know any ways to teach you. I don't even remember how I started. You..you should really just go to the music club if you want to learn the basics" he offered me. I just looked sad at the ground. "But..but I want you to teach me" I replied.</p><p>I was following Langa. Whenever he looked into my direction I hid somewhere. "Reki, you know that I can see you" I laughed as I walked to him. "I thought I wasn't that obvious." Suddenly we were standing in front of a building and Langa was walking into it. I just followed him like a dog. We entered a room. "Langa, who is this?" A very attractive man with long pink hair asked</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Besties imma apologize for my broken ass English but it ain’t my first language. I hate my native language so imma have to write in English😍🙌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mesmerized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk it’s the “la la la” part I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Reki kyan</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stiffened a bit. "Uhm, I'm Kyan Reki and I came here to look and learn"</p>
<p>As soon as I spoke the pink haired and the green haired men smiled at each other. "Well let us give the kid what he wants, Right, Langa?"</p>
<p>"Uhm..okay"</p>
<p>As soon as they started playing I was mesmerized. It sounded beautiful. A bright smile appeared on my face but it dropped soon enough. Both men started fighting. "Thx, I definitely played better than this gorilla!" "Huh? This happened in your dreams you techno nerd!"</p>
<p>An anime like year drip appeared on my and langas Head as they continued fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reki..what I wanted to ask you for a while..what music do you listen to?" I looked at the blue haired teen. "I don't really know but I got this one melody stuck in my head" I looked at the floor as I continued, "it sound like something like this" I exclaimed as I started singing.</p>
<p>After I finished, Langa looked mesmerized. "Reki do you perhaps want to join our band?"</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s so short sorry😕‼️ But next part will be Langas pov😫🙌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>